User talk:Sanctus G.
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Sanctus G.! Thanks for your edit to the File:BlackWidowPalace.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 03:34, June 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:Demon Sorry for not responding earlier! Feel free :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:08, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes you can! The 9th seat is yours! Let me know if you have any questions! Lady Komainu (talk) 03:12, January 1, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking that they met when they joined Toranku 15 around the same time. They were always talking because there seats at the meetings where always next to eachother. He is kind of a tsundere , but he loves her, but not because of government. - Ayuki Teretsu 01:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Yes, wolfric can be part of the hylion arc. I was actually going to comment on the page and call a T15 meeting to go along with the hylion arc story. It'll discuss the missing members and how we plan to track them down. Lady Komainu (talk) 01:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC) nope! no particular order what so ever. Lady Komainu (talk) 06:20, January 3, 2016 (UTC) You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic of any kind. That's about it, really. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:45, February 28, 2016 (UTC) You need to tell me the element you want before I can say anything on the matter. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:42, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sure :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:46, February 28, 2016 (UTC) They wouldn't be able to last a lifetime in the human world; remember, without a contractor, because of their physiology, they fade away in the human world and even with a contractor they can only stay for a few hours. Additionally, being substituted is pointless since they can change appearances on a whim. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:26, March 14, 2016 (UTC) It's never been hinted that such a thing could happen with celestial spirits, really. The best you could do is with what Leo did by acting as Loke and even then he was the strongest gold key spirit, so... Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Please refer to my first answer for humans <> celestial spirits. Celestial Spirits can't turn human, and neither can a human turn into a celestial spirit unless canon states otherwise. Other types of spirits on the other hand, that's a different story. Also, if you want a fusion spell just use Celestial Cross Fuse. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:37, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:53, March 25, 2016 (UTC)